


Rain

by Aree (Eternal_Yorozuya), Eternal_Yorozuya, The Eternal Diva (Eternal_Yorozuya)



Series: Echoes Of Gintama Series [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, Eternal Yorozuya translations, F/M, Heartwarming, Mami - Freeform, OkiKagu - Freeform, Poetic, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Aree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/The%20Eternal%20Diva
Summary: Kagura and the Rain. Enemies, but at the same time not really. They were always there for each other...
Relationships: Kagura & Kouka, Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: Echoes Of Gintama Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085981
Kudos: 13





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La pluie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911099) by [Aree (Eternal_Yorozuya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Aree), [Eternal_Yorozuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya), [The Eternal Diva (Eternal_Yorozuya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/The%20Eternal%20Diva). 



> Données techniques :  
> Histoire originale par : Aree/The Eternal Diva  
> Date originale de publication : 30/05/2014  
> Traduit par : Eternal Yorozuya (traducteurs impliqués : Aree)  
> Date de traduction : 22/01/2021
> 
> Technical Data :  
> Original story by: Aree/The Eternal Diva  
> Original date of publication : 30/05/2014  
> Translation by : Eternal Yorozuya (translators involved : Aree)  
> Date of translation : 22/01/2021.

How many times had she stared at this sky? How many times had she smelled the smell of humidity filling the air? How many times had she wished she could see this colour that others described to her as being so wonderful?

She opened her eyes. Her pale face, numb with a wave of cold, had finally felt the first drops of water running down the curves of her cheeks. It wasn’t her tears, but those from the sky.

She then looked up and saw grey. The many greys. A multitude of nuances overlapping and playing with the gusts of wind in the upper atmosphere. It seemed that the clouds, after all, formed some kind of misty sea meant to stay out of reach for ordinary people.

But despite all she could see, she wanted more. She wanted to see what was behind it; what was not visible, but which under usual circumstances her skin would not withstand. That thing, which had the same colour as Mami’s eyes.

Mami had explained to her that where she came from, the “sky” was the colour of her eyes, but also the colour of Kagura’s and Kamui’s too. You had to imagine a sky similar to the one visible in rainy weather, but with a different colour.

If it was only the colour that changed, then it wasn’t much… Nothing to be ecstatic about. But Mamie had said that she would understand if she ever could see it, that this thing called “sky” was much more beautiful. It was something the eyes could lose themselves in while contemplating it.

Back then, Kagura couldn’t understand. The only thing she knew was the grey skies of this planet. She’d never known anything other than Rakuyo. So she could only try to mentally picture it, although Papi would tell her every time that it was trite, something to be wary of, and also something unnecessary for a Yato.

But she couldn’t help it. She wanted to know what the sky looked like, without that cluster of grey dust and smoke. Grabbing her umbrella, although she knew she wouldn’t have to use it, she came out of the ruins where she had previously sat. Mami must have been worried. Kagura had been away for several hours. And Papi had left for the Assembly of Yato Chiefs again, in order to resolve tensions as soon as possible; otherwise, a new war would start. Thus, she was alone with Mami.

She walked towards the old building where her mother was but stopped for a moment. The wind was blowing a little harder. And that’s when she saw it. A glow of indescribable luminosity, furtive yet really there, and of gentle warmth.

It only lasted a moment; a mirage vanishing between the masses of grey clouds; bit Kagura had felt it: a burst of sunlight had pierced between the clouds before disappearing, warming the white skin of the young Yato. It was neither bad nor pleasant. Her skin hadn’t burned much, hardly any actually, and had rather felt a pleasant sensation of cosiness.

Now Kagura wanted to see more. It wasn’t fair that the sky decided to play a dirty trick on her bu taunting her like that. Why had this glow only been visible for such a short time?

The darkness of the clouds suddenly seemed suffocating. Like an opaque veil obstructing the view, and making it difficult to breathe. She didn’t want t stay like that anymore, under this grey sky. She couldn’t anymore. She wanted to see further. She wanted to see new things.

She imagined that this sea of clouds was tinted the same colour as Mami’s eyes. At first, it didn’t make much of a difference. But then she remembered all the shades, the hues forming this deep and crystalline blue at the same time, changing as much as the weather on some planets, as Papi once said. One time, he’d ended up on a planet so cold his hair froze in place. Another time, he’d been to a planet so hot his hair had caught on fire. But Papi’s hair was not the current topic being discussed here. To tell the truth, it wasn’t a subject to be ever brought upon, either. Kagura didn’t care.

She kept on walking towards the place where Mami was. She could already see in the distance the peculiar colour of her hair, which she and her brother had inherited. A fiery and warm colour, contrasting sharply with the usual pale and dull complexion of the Yatos. As if a little bit of sun had wanted to interfere in the genes of the species fearing it the most. Like a mockery made to these overpowered beings who couldn’t stand it.

But Mami had said that the colour was beautiful. Mami had the same hair after all. But what was even more striking was the fact that, although far less strong than Papi, she displayed an equally strong will; as if her hair mirrored her flawless mind; while Papi had his muscles to display his physical strength.

A fiery curtain barred Kagura’s field of vision. Her bangs had come undone, and now a few strands of hair swayed in front of her eyes. Their colour instantly reminded her of that furtive glow of sunlight. No matter what, she would see it again. She would do anything for that. As soon as Mami would get better, she would leave with her to find the sun. A good planet where the sun could be seen.

But not too much either. Mami could withstand the sun a lot more than any Yato, but Kagura couldn’t. She wanted to get used to the heat and the light, but it was a bit difficult to do so on this ruined planet that the pouring rain washed down almost daily. It wasn’t a nice weather. Far from it.

Another burst of sunshine.

This time, it was Mami’s smile.

She stood weakly in an opening made in a half-collapsed wall, and smiled warmly at Kagura; a silent greeting, but nonetheless affectionate.

Then Mami opened her mouth to speak.

“Pop!”

Kagura’s eyes widened in surprise. Mami had moved her lips as if to speak, but the only sound that had passed her lips was that of a popping bubble.

“Pop!” Another bubble popped.

Kagura opened her eyes. She had dozed off on her favourite bench in the Kabuki neighbourhood park and was awakened by the sound of chewing-gum bubbles bursting in rhythm.

She turned her head to the side and saw Okita Sougo, the Sadist, her Nemesis, the Captain of the Shinsengumi, sitting right next to her and staring blankly at the sky; while chewing his gum and still making more bubbles.

Tch!

Finding herself next to this guy! And in such beautiful weather!

Wait, such good weather? Since when had the sun decided to show the tip of its nose, thus spoiling the weather lady’s forecast that the day would be entirely cloudy? Ouch, her skin must have received quite a bit of UV rays since she fell asleep. Tonight, it was going to be a triple ration of anti-burn cream all over her body…

But as she expected to suffer from pain all over the place as she sat upon the bench, she noticed that her umbrella was wide open above her, propped up against the bench. Her gaze full of surprise (she didn’t indeed remember opening it up), she wondered whether Gin-chan had gone all this way or not while she was sleeping.

“If you’re looking for your mutt, he’s gone after a guy disguised as a hotdog for a restaurant”, dropped Sougo.

Now that he’d spoken about it, Sadaharu was indeed nowhere to be seen. He who was a few hours earlier lying quietly at the feet of his master…

“No need to look for Sadaharu, he always ends up coming back” She replied.

Sougo stopped chewing his chewing-gum, and taking his eyes off the sky he was contemplating, turned his gaze towards his lifelong rival.

“Ah? Pet abandonment? I’ll have to verbalize you then! Especially if this dog ends up disturbing the public peace!”

“Huh? It’s you who ends up disturbing the public peace, dirty tax robber!” She retorted.

Silence then settled, neither of the two kids deigning to address a glance to the other one.

“Oi, Sadist. Are you the one who touched my umbrella?” Kagura then asked; not without a hint of threat in her voice.

Said Sadist did not deign to turn to her to answer, and instead rose from the bench, before saying with mischief:

“You can’t stand the sun, can you?”

A dumbfounded Yato then saw her rival move away in silence, until he disappeared completely from her field of vision.

She couldn’t believe that this guy, who usually didn’t give a damn about what happened to others, still found the opportunity to be “useful”; or rather helpful, despite his damn character…

She gazed with her blue eyes at her umbrella which had protected her during her nap and decided to push it aside a little. The sky was a dazzling clear blue, with no clouds to be seen anywhere. The sun was enthroned like a lonely and unmatched king, lost. And it was so bright that Kagura could only stare at it for at most a minute before having to look away and having to take shelter again under her umbrella.

Once again, the sun had won. But Kagura knew it wouldn’t always be so.

She knew that one day she would win over this elusive foe.

She was confident about it.

Confident that one day she would be able to see the sky other than through the rain.

* * *

_**[The End?]** _

* * *

**New author’s note (2021): This story was originally written 7 years ago; already!**

**While I was revising and translating it, I noticed that there was some huge potential I hadn’t explored back then; which is this story, but from Sougo’s POV! Get ready for a companion fic to this one in the near future! :)**


End file.
